


Leo, the friendly dog.

by Lenna



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alex is a cat person, F/F, Meeting thanks to the dog AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: Leo loves to make friends at the park. Albert and him are a match made in heaven. Alex doesn't seem to think so.





	Leo, the friendly dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> Supercorp + meeting because they dogs started playing in the park...? (bonus points if kara gets totally the wrong idea about the owner because that's a fierce dog (like kate's dog; Oisin))
> 
> I love writing silly stuff.

“I am not babysitting that dog of yours ever again,” Alex storms into Kara’s apartment, right behind a big golden retriever that jumps into his owner’s arms the moment he sees the girl.

“What did Leo do this time?”

“What he always does!” The older Danvers says, while she flops down on the couch, “Every time I walk him to the park, he runs away and starts harassing other dogs, and then I have to bear their angry owners screaming at me.”

“Come on, Alex, he just likes making new friends,” Then Kara knees in front of the happy dog and grabs his face, “Right, Leo?” She says in a high-pitched, playful tone, “You just have a lot of love to give.”

“Right... Tell that to Maggie. Your dog tried to give love to Marie, and the poor cat got scared and jumped onto her chest while she wasn’t wearing a shirt.”

“Hey, you wouldn’t even have met Maggie if it wasn’t for Leo.” Kara retorts, while she stands and walks towards the couch to sit beside her sister.

“He made me trip and throw my coffee all over a police officer.”

“A police officer who next month will be your wife.”

“Still, I hate your dog.”

But Leo doesn’t take the hint, and sitting in front of Alex, lets his head rest on her lap, staring at her with his big, shinny eyes. In a couple of seconds, Alex has lost the battle and she’s scratching the dog behind his ears.

+++

“You’ll have to be a good boy today, okay?” Kara says once she’s sitting under the shadow of a big tree, “I need to finish reading this notes for the article.”

Leo stares at her with a serious expression, as if the dog really understood what she just said, and lays carefully at her side, letting his chin rest on Kara’s lap, and peacefully closing his eyes.

They stay like that for almost fifteen minutes, until Leo picks up a distant sound and his ears rise in excitement. From there, what happens is inevitable.

There’s a big Doberman running towards them. Well, actually, the dog is running after a terrified squirrel that’s trying to reach the safety of the tree they are laying under, so Kara and the Retriever are kind of in the way.

What maniac lets that kind of dog alone in a park?

Seeing the Doberman approaching, and sensing Kara’s uneasiness, Leo gets up and takes a protective stance. Noticing the new obstacle on its way, the other dog stops abruptly and stares at them.

And suddenly, the black beast leans forward and starts swinging its tail as excitedly as a puppy waiting for you to throw a ball, which Leo, obviously, takes as a signal that the newcomer is not hostile.

Ten seconds later, when both dogs are rolling around in the grass together, Kara hears a voice.

“Albert!”

The Doberman, who was munching playfully one of Leo’s ears, stops abruptly and looks at the woman walking towards them.

Kara is speechless, because there she is, wearing her comfiest pants and shirt, with her hair in a messy bun, and without any make-up on, and suddenly, a goddess dressed in a tight red skirt and a black blouse is walking towards her. She doesn’t realize until the woman is in front of her that she’s barefoot, holding a pair of high-heeled shoes in one hand, and a broken leash in the other.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry,” Is the first thing she says. She seems to be a bit breathless, and Kara wonders if the woman has run after the dog until she’s caught him here, “It’s our first time in this park and he was excited. I wasn’t expecting the leash to snap like that.”

“It’s okay,” Kara nervously smiles at her, “It seems like Leo has made a new friend. His name is Albert?”

“Yes.” Replies the woman, now staring at the dogs chasing each other, and looking a bit more relaxed.

“He does have an Albert face,” Kara face-palms mentally, because that’s a really weird thing to say to someone you just met, “Although it’s a funny name for such an imposing animal.”

“It was the first name that it came to my mind when I met him,” At seeing Kara’s frowned expression, she explained, “I have a PHD in Physics, and Einstein has been my idol since I was six. I even had a mouse called Isaac, once.”

Kara giggles, because this woman is beyond beautiful, but also a huge nerd, and it would be the easiest thing in the world to fall in love with her.

“So, is Leo short for Leonardo?”

“Yeah.” Kara replies, dumbfounded, “How did you know?”

“That’s my superpower,” The other woman smiles at her and Kara feels her legs shaking, “ _And_ you’re wearing a shirt that screams _‘artist’_.”

Kara burst out laughing at that, because the comfiest shirt she owns is also the one she uses while painting at home, and she doesn’t seem to remember that it’s a rainbow-colored mess.

“I’m Kara, by the way,” She says, offering her hand.

“Lena.”

+++

Alex is sitting in her kitchen, peacefully reading a paper, when her phone’s screen lits up with a new message.

_12:14.Kara_

_I’ve met my future wife today._

_*img33244.jpg*_

She opens the picture and sees a head shot of a big ass dog, that it’s not definitely Leo, staring at the camera.

 **Anything you want to tell me?** She sends.

_12:16.Kara_

_Sorry, that was Albert!_

_12:16.Kara_

_This is Lena_

_*img33246.jpg*_

In this new picture, the two dogs are playing together, while a woman is staring at them and smiling.

Okay, now she understands.

 **Did your dog play matchmaker again?** She asks.

_12.17.Kara_

_Kinda. It’s all thanks to a squirrel._

+++

Leo and Albert end up going to play dates regularly. Months later, Alex has to babysit and bring to the park not one, but two friendly, squirrel-chasing dogs, while Kara and her girlfriend go on their first trip together.

At home, Marie just stares at Alex from afar, judging her.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kuddos and comments are appreciated.  
> You can also hit me at @jumpingoftheedge on Tumblr.


End file.
